Kidnapped love
by Ellastorybook
Summary: Jacob has been angry for years now. So angry that he has a plan for revenge against Bella and Edward. But what happens when the unexpected happens in this plan? When he sees Renesmee for the first time. A game of Cat and Mouse. Renesmee and Jacob. Future lemons ! Set 18 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Girl

_**Hey you guys, thanks for clicking! From the start of the twilight series I really liked the Renesmee and Jacob side of it. I felt they were such interesting characters so I decided to write a story about them. Hope you like it as much I did!**_

_Chapter one_

_Prologue: In this story Renesmee just turned 18 years old, she lives with her family in Canada. Jacob left before he could see Renesmee and so they never met and he couldn't imprint on her! Jacob never forgot Bella and even though time passed, he just got angrier and angrier. The wolves always told him to seek revenge. So finally he does._

The Cullen's house was unusually quiet. It seemed that it's owners were waiting for something to happen. Something that only happened once in a lifetime. Not too far from the Cullen's house was someone watching their every move.

Suddenly an alarm clock broke the silence "Beep, beep, BEEP ,BEEP"

Renesmee opened her eyes and groaned at the sound of it. She hit the snooze button and quickly went back to sleep. Little didn't she think why it rang at exactly midnight? She pulled the bed cover closer to her skin and savoured the pleasant warmth and comfort of her bed.

Precisely 15 seconds after she did. Her uncle's Jasper and Emmet came inside her room blowing whistles making her jump upright on the bed, her father and mother held a banner saying "Happy 18 th Birthday", her aunts Rosalie and Alice ran up to her and hugged her tightly and her grandparents definitely the most relaxed walked inside jut observing the celebration.

Renesmee just stared for a moment at everyone not understanding what was happing. Than her brain clicked and she started grinning. "Oh thanks you guys, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Her uncle's started piling up on her squishing her and making her gasp for breath. Her grandma Esme scolded them to behave themselves. Everyone sat on her large double bed and started talking all at once.

Her aunt Alice broke up the ruckus by yelling "Present time for the birthday girl!"

As Renesmee was opening them she could guess some beforehand.

Her Aunts gave her some tight, short fashionable dresses. Her Father Edward pursed his lips at those.

Her Uncles gave her a punching bag and boxing gloves. Something she appreciated as since her special power wasn't the most aggressive around.

Her grandma gave her a gorgeous white gold bracelet.

Her grandfather gave her a very strong microscope, since Renesmee was studying to become a doctor.

Finally her parents presented her with a very small box

"Open it honey." Her mother Bella said. Inside the box was a key.

She immediately asked them "A key for what?" "Look outside your window and you'll see" her father Edward said.

She rushed outside her window and saw her very own BMW M6 Coupe! She started screaming and ran it.

**Renesmee POV**

OMG I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW.

My Mom and dad just got me a car! And not just any car, seriously this was the sweetest car I ever seen! After I calmed down I ran over to my parents and hugged them. "Thank you so much for the car I love it!"

My Uncle Jasper said "Really you did? I would never have guessed with all that screaming."

I looked at my family and noticed that many of them were rubbing their ears. I smiled apolgecitly. I really do have a high pitched scream when I'm really excited.

"You deserve it Renesmee." My mom said.

My parents have been always proud of me, I always strived to please them, it wasn't hard as since I was half vampire learning came easily to me. It was my joy when they called me their little miracle!

"So can I take Lexi out for a spin?" I asked them.

"You seriously already named your car?" said Emmet. "What haven't you like owned it for the last minute?"

"Me and Lexie already have a very special bond you know!" I said as seriously as I could.

Grandma Esme quickly piped in "Not now sweetie first you have to go see your Birthday Cake. It's my special Chocolate cake you love so much."

My mouth started watering. If there was a something which I really loved about the human world was Chocolate. "OMG yummy! Let's go eat" I said. (Well I eat because no one in my family eats human food).

While I was eating the really good cake. My dad asked me what I would like to do on my birthday. I thought about it for a while and told him.

"Maybe grandpa could come with me to the lake so we can pick up some new specimens to look at under my brand new microscope." I smiled angelically to my grandpa really hoping he would say yes.

He chuckled and said "Sure Renesmee. I'll go set up the equipment and we'll go." I quickly started smiling more if that was possible.

"Nerd" my uncles whispered.

I frowned "Hey it's my birthday I can choose to do whatever I like! Do you know how good that microscope grandpa got me? I can see things I never saw before!" I retorted. "

You're still a nerd wanting to spend your day looking for bio thingies." They said.

"Stop picking on her" My grandma said "She's a photocopy of her grandpa. "It's something they love doing."

Grandma Esme than turned to me and said "Just make sure you'll be home by five sweetie, because we have another surprise for you.

"Really? More surprises? This is the most awesome day!" I was ecstatic.

"My grandma said "Yes sweetie now run off and have fun."

I ran up to my room at vampire speed and put on a pair of shorts, and a tank top brushed my long hair into a pony tail and was soon out the door with some left over cake.

I sat into my new car and started honking for my grandpa to hurry up. He quickly appeared and soon we were all set. My mom and Dad waved us off as I was backing out.

My Dad yelled "Drive safely Renesmee!"

The lake was a bit far off from home but my grandpa didn't mind. He's a very nice, patient vampire and was too interested in gathering new material.

We talked about the new advances in medicine and he told me some of his past patients. I thanked him again for my new microscope because I really loved it. Time flew by and before we knew it we arrived. Grandpa started unloading the equipment and handed me some Petri dishes.

The lake was a very serene place, just perfect for us biologist.

We were very quiet as we didn't want to disrupt the peacefulness of the place. As I was swabbing I noticed that I left my camera in the car so I turned to go get it. As I started walking I heard a very loud crack.

I quickly turned around and saw my grandpa on the ground unconscious. I started running towards him when someone hit me hard on the head and everything went black.

So who hit Renesmee and Carlisle? Stay tuned for Chapter two.

Review please and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Jacob's POV

Hello again! Hope you had a great day! Thanks so much for clicking for the next chapter!

**Chapter two**

Not many people knew of this place. Just a select few did. On it was built a large house that could easily accommodate 15 people. Its owner was looking outside the window thinking to himself. Something he did often.

**Jacob's POV**

I have been waiting for this moment for so long. How many nights did I laid awake miserable and unhappy. Finally the day came where everything will be as it should.

Why was I miserable you ask? Eighteen years ago my one true love and best friend had been taken away from me. She married a vampire and and gave birth to a vampire/ human child.

I remember as if it was yesterday. Bella was sucked dry by that demon; it had drained her, crushed her bones and took her life. And what did it leave of her? A filthy blood sucker.

When I thought of Bella my heart ached. I missed her. I was unhappy without her.

I miss her sweet smile, her long hair, her laugh her everything.

To this day I cannot understand how she choose that vampire over me. That vampire impregnated my Bella with some evil spawn.

I always thought of it as an ugly, stupid, snobby, blood sucking child. Always spoiled from head to toe by her family.

I haven't seen Bella for over 18 years. When Edward started turning her into a vampire I couldn't handle it. I phased and ran for all my worth. I tried forgetting, but I couldn't forget her.

So in the last 5 years have spent plotting my revenge.

Maybe finally I could get over the whole thing ending my heartbreak and show those vampires they shouldn't mess with werewolves. Especially I Jacob Black the Alpha of the Quileute tribe.

I always thought of that day and reflected on what I should have done but didn't do. I should have killed that demon child the day it was born. It's one of my life's biggest regret.

The only reason that I didn't kill her was that a little part of me still loved Bella Swan or should I say Bella Cullen now.

Anger started surging through me and I instantly felt my body preparing to shape shift, but I restrained myself. I have spent too much time as a wolf. Before my revenge scheme I spent the last 13 years as a wolf trying to block out my loathing.

These last 5 years I have been slowly plotting how to kill the filthy child. I wouldn't kill her as soon as I see her of course although I would be very tempted. I would be too kind to let her of that easy. I would make her suffer a great deal of pain.

Abruptly my cell phone started ringing distracting me from my thoughts. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Sam. I answered.

"Have you kidnapped her? " Sam responded "Yes we will bring her to you soon." "Excellent" I said and hung up. Everything is going as hoped. My plan will succeed without a hitch and I will have my long awaited revenge.

Someone knocked.

"Come in I said."

I turned around and saw it was Zoe. She ran into my arms and hugged me.

I hugged her back. Zoe is my girlfriend. She's been my rock these past few years. We met a bar. She instantly recognized me, as she was also a shape shifter.

We talked for hours and helped me confront my anger; she also fully supported me to carry out my revenge plan.

She too hated the Cullen's. It was a normal thing as most shape shifters and vampires didn't get along.

She tilted her had to kiss me, and quickly started unbuckling my pants and pulled me to the bed. Zoe had not shape shifted for over a month.

Zoe never mentioned why, but I assumed it is because she wants to be able to get pregnant again.

I wasn't ready for this step yet but there was no harm in practising, after all Zoe wasn't lacking when it came to the looks department. She had long black hair with blonde highlights in it, her figure was quite curvy, nothing I could complain about. The only thing that bothered me about her was how she disrespected my brothers and how she bossed them around when I wasn't looking.

Perhaps after I settled my score with the Cullen's I would start thinking of moving on, wheatear it included Zoë I wasn't sure yet.

I kissed her back and started removing her shirt.

Oh yes! This was a day to celebrate! Faze one of my plan succeeded without a hitch, and soon the vampire would be here.

If only she knew what I had in store for her!

**Hope I sounded evil enough! Just a little head's up. Zoe's a very manipulative person.**

**Review please ****J**** I appreciate them**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**Well they always say that third time's a charm!**

**Chapter three **

**Carlisle POV**

I opened my eyes slowly groaning at the effort and saw that I was laying on the ground. My whole body hurt.

The last thing I remember was that I was looking at some algae growing on a rock when out of the blue I felt someone jab a needle into my back and then hit me hard on the head.

Who could have done this? Maybe it was Renesmee's idea of a joke. That child should know better than to this, but still it didn't sound like something my granddaughter would do.

I sat up and noticed the stars staring right at me. It was nightfall. Could I have been unconscious for that long?

Wait .Hold on. Where is Renesmee?

I quickly scanned the perimeter and saw she wasn't there. I have this sinking feeling that this isn't some joke Renesmee thought of.

I got up quickly and started searching for her when I noticed her favourite necklace on the ground. She never left without it. It had a picture of herself and her parents in it.

Terror filled my heart. Someone must have taken her!

I took out my cell phone and called Edward. He immediately answered and says "Carlisle where have you been? Has the car broken down or something? Do you need us to come get you? Esme and Alice are furious they had this party all planned out, it put a bit of a damper on things Renesmee not being here. Is Renesmee with you? Can I speak to her? She's not picking up." I quickly respond "Edward come to the lake as soon as you can. I think Renesmee has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT? HOW?" Edward yelled.

I could hear Bella take the phone from him and said "Were are you Carlisle? I explained my surrounding and she replied "We'll be there as soon as we can." And hung up.

My mind raced with the possibilities. I quickly searched the area to see if I could uncover anything.

On the ground not far off I saw a strange flower. I had never seen it before and it looked like it was dropped. I went to pick it up when my hand started burring. The pain was extremely painful. My skin was bright red. Never has a flower done something like this to me all the years I have been a vampire.

I took a Petri dish from my pocket and put the flower in it so I could observe its molecular DNA to see why it had this effect on me.

I waited for them for almost half an hour and heard Edward's and Jasper's car. They were driving at a terrifying speed and made it less than half the time it took me and Renesmee but I don't blame them. Our Renesmee was missing.

Edward's POV

Why did I not come before? I just assumed that they were still gathering samples like they always do and lost track of time. Not for a moment did I think that they could have been in trouble.

When Carlisle told me she was missing I immediately went into panic mode and went straight to my car and drove me and Bella to the lake. The others quickly caught up behind me.

We couldn't have taken mush time to arrive but it seemed like a lifetime.

As we arrived to our destination. I saw Carlisle. I rushed over and grabbed him by his arms "What happened? Where is Renesmee?" The other ran over and crowded around us.

"I don't know Edward. I was knocked down unconscious and they must have taken Renesmee with them." Bella and Edward gasped, looking horrified.

Esme said "How could they have knocked you unconscious? You're a vampire. It had never happened." Carlisle replied "I don't know Esme but I have a feeling it has something to do with this flower I found. When I touched it I felt as if my fingers were on fire."

Indeed Carlisle showed them his reddened fingers.

Everyone just looked downright shocked. We are invincible. Only werewolves could destroy us and we haven't seen one in years! How could a measly flower do that much harm just by touching it?

Jasper quickly took charge and ordered us to start searching for clues that may direct us as to where Renesmee is.

Me and Bella started looking together. The forest reeked of werewolf .We searched in trees, mountains, under rocks in hopes to find a lair or something. We where both troubled and I could see that Bella was close to tears. Suddenly as we reached the sea shore, and I saw a white envelope scattered on the ground. On top it was addressed "To Edward and Bella". I shouted for Bella to come closer.

**Dear Edward and Bella,**

**I have your daughter. You will never find me and you will never see her again. Think of this as us being equal now.**

**Jacob**

I looked at Bella. She was thinking the same thing as me. We have not seen or spoken of him for years as it was too painful for Bella and I did not like mentioning him in front of Renesmee.

And now, he has our child.

Zoe's POV

My head was rested on Jacob's chest. I always felt so warm and protected here. Our sex was fantastic as always. He was so distant, so depressed when I first met him, but I always saw potential in him.

I gently stroked his hair making into a side part. He would be asleep for a few more hours thanks to tea I gave him earlier, and I made sure I wore him out during our love making.

I could now handle things my own way. I gently moved away so as not to wake him and went to open the door for the others wolves.

Sam POV

Finally we arrived. The journey was long. We used two boats to make sure our scent wasn't followed.

This vampire child sure didn't make it easy and really did give up a fight. We soon shut her up with some vervain. The little blood sucker screeched my head off when we injected it into her system.

I knocked on the door and Zoe opened.

"Jacob is asleep but her into the red room and lock her up. I will soon deal with her."

I carried her into the red room with the help of Embry, Quill and Seth. Just than Zoe called Seth to talk to him. She treats him like he's her own personal puppy dog, but you don't exactly argue with the Alpha's girlfriend. No matter how annoying she is. Leah is NICE compared to her.

Zoe told Seth "Have you done what I asked?" Seth replied "Yes I have put the letter as you requested." Zoe looked into his eyes and said "You will never mention this again to anyone."

Seth nodded and went away as if he were in a trance.

**What's up with Zoe? Does she have some power the other don't know off? Stay tuned ****J**** Review pretty please**

**Sillyfox777**** – Yes he does, but he feels she's dead since she's a vampire now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**Well this is a super important chapter in the story! It's almost comical in a way. Read and you'll see! Thanks for sticking round!**

**Jacob's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw it was already morning. Sunlight lighted up my room giving it a warm, pleasant feeling. I sat up and noticed that I was alone on the bed. Zoe must have had something important to do; she usually waited for me to wake up.

Out of nowhere it hit me like a sack of rocks! The wolves where back! They had the girl!

I quickly put on some clothes and rushed outside to see if anyone was home.

I rushed downstairs and found Seth and Sam. Both of them nodded and acknowledged me.

"Is she here?" Jacob said "Did you manage to bring her here?"

"Yeah we di..." started Seth.

"Dude what the hell? Did you even think that I might want to know? Where is she? Jacob said. I was really pissed at them. Come on, I was **only** the guy who put them up to capture her.

Sam quickly came to Seth's defence. "First of all we did want to tell you, but your girlfriend told us you where tired and didn't want to be bothered. She's in the red room if you want to see her."

Since when did Zoe start speaking for me? I really have to talk to her about it. If she thinks she's going to be giving orders around here she's got another thing coming. I muttered "Thanks" and went to see the little vampire.

The red room was under the garage. So it was pretty isolated. Perfect for my little prisoner.

I went outside and entered the garage. The door leading to the red room was unlocked and without the special lock. Someone must be in there. As I went down the stairs I could hear Zoe screaming loudly.

I rushed down and saw that she was bleeding. Then I saw Quill chaining the little vampire. I couldn't see her face because she was turned away from me.

Zoe was already healing but I didn't want her down here anymore. Besides what the hell? I didn't say she could start beating up the vampire. I haven't even seen her yet!

I called Quill and told him to take Zoe upstairs and not to disturb me till I say so and from now on I say who can touch the little vampire not Zoe. Zoe glared at me but regardless obeyed.

Finally me and the little blood sucker were alone. I started pacing behind her, I was sure she would be annoyed by not seeing her tormentor.

I started "So, do you have any idea who I am or why your here?"

The vampire said "No I don't. Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?"

I smiled I said "Well you see, long time ago me and you mother where good friends, best friends actually. I took care of her when you father left, I saved her when she almost drowned, and I fought for her. Even though I did all these things she still chose that blood sucker never acknowledging how much I gave up for her or how much I loved her. I watched her marry that blood sucker you called Daddy, I watched her give birth to you and watch her die in the process, resulting her being forced to be changed into a vampire. This brings me to why your here, I know there is no greater love than to love your child, so I decided to hurt Edward and Bella right where it hurts most. You."

I grabbed the chair and aggressively turned her toward me.

Than the unexpected happened.

I imprinted.

And she hit me, with her fist.

**Renesmee POV**

I cannot believe this just happened to me.

First I was abducted by these really tall, shirtless guys. They were hot but still not the point. Then they injected me with some poison that made me unconscious.

Than when I started to regain consciousness this crazy psyco girl woke me up and started hitting me and screaming at me.

That girl sure pissed me off. I had this headache the size of Alabama from that crap they gave me and what the hell? I don't like being screamed at, much less while kidnapped.

Then this super tall muscular guy comes in and commands this guy named Quill to tie me up so he can have some alone time with him.

Now this crazy guy is telling me how he had this crush on my mum and she never returned it and chose my dad instead of him, and he wants to get back at them by kidnapping me.

This dude has some serious issues.

During the time he's talking I noticed that guy Quill didn't tie me to well. I slowly started untangling myself so when the time came I would hit hard and make a break for it.

Suddenly this guy turns the chair which I'm supposedly tied too around and I hit him straight in the nose with my fist. I untangle my legs quickly and started running as fast as I can up the stairs.

There was no one standing guard. SCORE!

I thought I could escape easily but then that prissy chick and two more guys appeared, caught me and struck me unconscious again.

Hey I still managed to get it some good punches, but it looks like these guys have some special qualities that allow them to heal really fast. Damm.

**So Jacob imprinted and got hit right afterwards on the person he's suppose to torture. Hah he sure didn't expect that ! So what do you think he's going to do? What's Zoe going to say?**

**Subscribe to be the first person to know what's going to happen in chapter 5.**

**Don't forget to Review! I love hearing you guys talk!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion

**Why hello again to you lovely readers! Another chapter another day!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob POV **

This cannot be happening. The universe is seriously screwing me over.

I mean it happened so fast, like a thunderbolt surging through me.

I don't know even if this ever happened. I just imprinted on a freaking vampire!

On Bella's and Edwards's FREAKING kid!

Breathe Jacob. Breathe.

This has to be some trick the vampire developed. First she makes people fall in love with her, in my case imprint and then she attacks. Well it sure worked because the little demon just punched and ran away from me.

I slowly start climbing up the stairs and I saw Zoe, Quill and Seth around the vampire. She appears to be unconscious. It almost hurts me seeing her like that. She sure has some strong power.

"Jacob! How could you let her get away? Did you forget how long it took for us to get her here? Now you just let her leave? Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? Are high on crack or something? Zoe yelled.

Quill and Seth just stared at me. I think they noticed something was wrong.

If only they knew. If only.

I quickly regained my composure and said "Quill, Seth take the vampire downstairs and tie her up well this time. Zoe go get Sam as well and stay there."

Zoe sulked she wasn't going to get to join us, but at this point I really don't care what she thinks.

Sam quickly joined us and we made sure that the girl was tied up well.

Before they went back upstairs I told the guys. "I don't want anybody to go in this room again without my permission and I mean NOBODY! Understood?

The guys nodded. "You are neither allowed to hurt her without my permission. If you do you can look forward to taking every night shift for patrols for a whole month." They nodded again.

Finally it was my time to ask them "I wanted to ask you if you ever felt strange around the vampire, if she gave you any strange vibes that could cloud your judgment."

The guys looked at each other and shook their heads. Sam asked "What do you mean weird vibes? Is that how she managed to get away from you?"

So the little vampire only had this effect on me. Not the answer I was hoping for.

I responded. "I'm not sure. I just felt different and got monetarily distracted. Then she punched and disoriented me. It will never happen again. I hope."

The guys started going back upstairs. When I was sure they were inside the house, I slowly walked near the vampire.

I looked at her closely, like how you would look at a car you like. As I looked, I hate to admit it but she's gorgeous.

From her long curly light brown hair, rosy cheeks, fair complexion to her thin waist and her subtle curves.

She was still unconscious. I slowly removed a strand of hair from her face and just stared at her for five minutes. I still felt somehow connected with her; I decided to test her power out.

I reached for the knife in my backpocket. I put it above her chest, took a deep breath and tried to stab her with it.

My hands stopped just as I was going to make contact with her skin. Something inside me prevented me from hurting her. It was like I was hurting myself.

I tried this for several times, but nothing changed.

I just couldn't hurt her.

After a while she started to regain consciousness again.

What the hell am I suppose to do now?

**This is an interesting problem Jake has. So what's he going to do? Please review. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE It's nice to get feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Anger

**Wow chapter 6! Thank you for all the readers.**

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee POV**

Oh my god. My head hurts so, so much. It's like someone kept hitting me on and on with a freakin hammer.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that I was in the Red room again. So much for my ingenious escape plan. At least I tried.

I turned my head to my right and saw crazy revenge guy.

UGH! Can't I get rid of this guy? I think I almost prefer the psycho girl.

He was sitting in a corner staring at the ground with a knife in his hand. He looked sad and angry at the same time.

If he wasn't so crazy and wasn't the whole reason I was kidnapped in the first place, I would have tried to cheer him up, but hey he has his crazy psyco girlfriend to do it for him.

They make quite a pair don't they eh? All filled up with hatred and revenge.

I sat up and felt chuffs around my hands. I was also tied to this long chain attached to the wall. I could move around a bit, but not more than half a metre at the most.

Crazy revenge guy looked up and noticed I got up and started walking slowly towards me the whole time staring right at me. I wonder what he wants.

I have a hunch it has something to do with his crazy revenge scheme and maybe get even after the punch I gave him. My uncles would be proud! That puch must have dislocated his jaw at the very least, but it seemed he heals quickly too.

Maybe this time I can kick him in the nuts and try to run away again. He isn't very good when it comes to not letting his prisoner's escape it seems. He just may be the way out of her.

I pulled the chains attached to my hands and each gave them a strong pull, but this time they chained me up well so much for that idea.

Now what happened next was really unexpected.

As Crazy guy got real close to me I got a whiff of his scent which by the way smelt really really good, and stared me right in the eye and said "Stop it!"

"Huh? Stop what?" This guy was officially crazy. I've barley spoken to him and he thinks I'm doing something to him. Maybe I hit him enough to do brain damage, because he wasn't crazy enough to begin with.

I have a feeling I know why Mom chose Dad. Although she really should have ended with him on better terms. For my sake at least.

"Oh you know what." He said coming closer to my face. Seriously he was looking as if we wanted to bite my head off!

"No. I really don't." Mom was so dead.

Seriously who deals with their mom's ex-psychotic boyfriend? No one! I mean he is kind of hot in a dark, tall, muscular kind of way but that is beside the point! He dated your mom, hurt your sweet grandpa and kidnapped you on your birthday! Focus Renesmee! Focus! Now is really not the time!

Jacob started yelling. "So that's how you're gonna play huh? He grabbed a knife from behind his back and prepared to stab me with it. He raised his hand above my chest and swung the knife right at me.

I started screaming preparing myself for the pain. To my surprise he stopped just exactly as he was going to make contact with my skin.

Seriously!? I was sweating so hard. Does this guy enjoy terrifying the hell out of me?

"Stop that. Stop the imprint. Stop stopping me from hurting you!" Jacob yelled.

I was stopping him from hurting me? Interesting.

"I'm not doing anything! Maybe you shouldn't even be hurting me in the first place!" I yelled back. It's not my fault he's too chicken to hurt me. I don't even know what imprinting means, much least make him do it to me.

"Stop lying! Don't even think for a second that you outsmarted me! I'll find a way!" Crazy guy yelled again.

"Will you quit yelling at me? I'm not making you imprint! I don't even know what that even means! God you really need a shrink! Ever thought of going to one. He'll be set for life after seeing you!" I yelled back.

"What did you just say to me? Jacob snarled.

**Edward POV**

Everyone was searching everywhere for Renesmee. Jacob will be dead if he even touches a hair from my daughter head! Our biggest lead was the flower left behind. Carlisle thinks if we can find where the flower grows we can find Renesmee.

But of course, this flower is so rare that not even Carlisle vast biology book collection knows about it.

Carlisle was blaming himself, although no one accused him he still felt responsible in his thoughts, but he couldn't have known. He spent endless hours researching and calling everyone he knew for more information about the flower.

I just hope for Renesmee's sake Carlisle will find the location of the flower, and when he does it won't be too late. In the meantime I was turning every rock and was looking everywhere for Renesmee.

Please Renesmee stay alive. Fight till the very end. Me and your mother can't live without you. You have been a joy ever since you were born. Everyone is doing their best to find you.

**Well there you go another chapter! I hope you liked it. I feel sorry for Jacob Renesmee thinks he's crazy! Review please. Tell me what you think.**

**Ellastorybook**


	7. Chapter 7 - Opposites

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been so busy with homework and my A-Levels that I completely forgot about it! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Renesmee POV**

I can barely keep my eyes open, but I daren't sleep as I don't trust anyone here. What if they attack me? I really have to keep an eye out for Zoe and the others.

Jacob on the other hand is one seriously messed up dude. I kind of feel sorry for him. If I was him and kidnapped my nemesis daughter and couldn't hurt her I would be pretty angry too. He seems nice if you forget the kidnapping part. My mind quickly drifted to the mornings events.

_Earlier that morning_

"Will you quit yelling at me? I'm not making you imprint! I don't even know what that even means! God you really need a shrink! Ever thought of going to one. He'll be set for life after seeing you!" I yelled back.

"What did you just say to me? Jacob snarled.

"You heard me!" I replied.

Jacob didn't say anything. He quieted down. He walked across the room so he was facing me and slithered down with his back against the wall.

"You know if I were you, I would think the exact same thing." He said.

We sat in silence for a while, just both of us staring intensely at each other.

After some time I got really bored. When we were yelling we were doing something at least. It was kind of fun yelling at him in a strange way. Since he couldn't attack me I can try to use this to my advantage. Maybe he's my key out of here. Just maybe. If I try making him warm up to me, will it be enough for me to escape for good this time?

I randomly said "So what do you do for fun around here? Except when you're kidnapping vampires of course."

He stared at me like I grown another head or something. I guess I was the crazy one now, must be catching.

"You're asking me this because?"Jacob said.

"I don't know. I'm bored and chained up, what do you want me to do?" I replied feeling a bit silly.

He almost smiled for a moment but quickly turned it into a glare.

He finally responded. "I like fixing cars, watching action movies and working out."

Silence.

"What about you?" he said.

"Umm. I like reading. Science journals especially, like my grandpa, I also like reading novels mostly science fiction or mystery though. I like playing piano and painting. I like working out with my uncles too."

"I see. You're a nerd or something with all that reading?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I like reading does not mean I'm a nerd. The world is very fascinating place, I take all the knowledge it gives me. May I ask when was the last time you read a book?"

"Do car magazines count?" He said.

I gave him a horrified expression. Really car magazines?

He laughed at my expression but quickly pretended to turn it into a cough.

Silence hit us once again. Like I could have ever something in common with a car magazine reading buffon.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Shoot."I said. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Have you ever killed someone?"He asked.

"No! Of course not! I like humans; I mostly rely on human food and animal blood for my food."I said. I was shocked by his question.

He seemed somewhat comforted by this.

"Can I ask you something now?" I said.

"Yeah. Shoot." He said.

"What did you mean when you said imprinting?"I asked.

He tensed up when I said this and bit his lip hard.

"I think I better leave now."

I was disappointed by his answer, but I think I hit a nerve there.

Before he closed the door, he turned around to sneak a glance at me.

I wonder why he won't tell me.

**Jacob POV**

I started waking up the stairs. I immediately felt my body crave for her missing her. I am so angry at myself letting the imprinting thing slip out. What if she asks the other wolves? They'll quickly add the number and know that I imprinted on her. I have to find a solution quick! In the meantime I have to stop phasing I can't trust myself to control my thoughts.

The end of the stairs starting approaching me. I saw Zoe sitting evidently waiting to talk to me. Shit I hope she didn't overhear my conversation with the Cullen.

"We need to talk." she said.

"Sure I said." I really wasn't looking forward to this talk.

"What are you doing downstairs? Are you even torturing her or anything?

I swallowed. "Um yeah I stopped because she got unconscious; it's no fun if she's not awake."

She smiled upon hearing this. If only she knew.

"Good. I'm happy your getting your anger out, but I'm really missing you I barley saw you today." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I'm just going to go get a shower and I'll see you in bed K?" Quickly brushing her off.

I left quickly to go back to the house.

**Zoe POV**

I reached in too my pocket and took my cell phone out. I dialled a familiar number.

"Is everything going as planed?" The voice said.

"Yes. I'm going to try and encourage him to kill her now." Zoe said.

"Excellent."

"I'm running low on tonic. I need it to control the others."

"I will provide you as soon as I can. It is important that our plan goes without a hitch. So we'll both get what we want."

"Yes of course. I have to go now. I'll speak to you when I have further developments."

Zoe pressed the end call button and went back to the house.

**So who is the mysterious caller and why does he want Renesmee dead? Stay tuned for chapter 8!**

**Maybe if you guys review it will come faster. Hint hint.**


End file.
